Wrong Left Turn
by EnternallySilent
Summary: What if Bella always stayed in Forks when Renee left.And always was with Jacob and never knew The Cullens existed,what happens when she takes a walk through the woods, nothing is the same after. AU OOC. A lot different from what it sounds like R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I've always loved Jacob, we grew up together, and it was inevitable. We were each other's first everything. I mean come on we are 17! I'd do anything for Jacob, hands down. Isabella Swan loves Jacob Black and like I said before I'd do ANYTHING for him. This is exactly why I'm sitting on this disgusting, porcelain floor of my bathroom sobbing uncontrollably, staring at the row, of pasty white sticks, that I peed on. You know the ones that smile at you when it's positive…. This isn't fucking happy happy smiley faces! _ Yes Bella you're really pregnant._ I thought. God, what am I going to do? I stared at the white wall for five minutes straight. I want to take a walk. I sprinted crazily down the steps, nearly dripping on the way down. Once outside I started to follow a path that seemed like forever until there was a turn off, I had a choice. Either turn left or stay straight. I turned left, and was welcomed with a more dense evergreen forest, and there was no longer a path, just branches, I tripped and scraped my knees and elbows. I heard a faint rustling sound and turned around too fast and of course falling over a rock, which just happened to be right behind the hugest branch I've ever seen in my 17 years of young life.

"What the HELL! Really? Ouch!" I screamed

My whole arm was cut down the middle, blood oozing out. Thank god I'm over the whole I-see-blood-and-I'm-going to-pass-out-now phase. I could feel my back pocket vibrating; of course my phone had to start ringing. I was in too much pain to reach for it. I scooted against a tree and laid there, all of a sudden the most beautiful blonde stepped in front of me, growling with ruby reds eyes. I was shaking in fear, the creature growled and crouched down to my eye level, and grabbed my bleeding roughly and sniffed. I begged to him

"Please don't hurt me..."

The creature threw its head back and laughed mercilessly at me. "Don't worry..." it was a faint whisper.

"I'm pregnant please PLEASE just leave me be." I was sobbing again.

I felt the sharp razor teeth bit into my left wrist, I let out a blood curling scream. I was quickly losing consciousness. As soon as the pain started it ended. I was in more pain I was burning uncontrollably, it was even worse than the time I stuck my hand on the stove. Then all I saw was darkness.

**A/n: sooo…I don't know if people like long chapters or short so let me know **

**R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'd like to thank SirenSymphony for reviewing *smiles* , I got a lot of hits and alerts, soooo I'm still going to write because I have big plans for this story muahahaha btw that's my evil laugh anyywhooo**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Why cant somebody just kill me already, I feel like I've been in this pain for eternity. If this is hell for having premarital sex , then lord im so sorry, save me I'm a good kid! KID! KID!KID! MY BABY! Ohmygod that innocent little life form, god please spare my babies life. Ohmygoshh that innocent bystander. And then the pain starts again, the only thing that's keeping me saneis the angel whispering to me, shes said her name was alice? I think, its really hard to pay attention.

"Bella just a few more minutes."

Just then, I was struck with the worse imaginable, my heart is raceing out of my control, finally I'm dying. But as soon as It started it stopped, and I knew I wasn't dead. I could hear rabbits running through the forest, fish swimming in the pond and the wind blowing softly. I could smell roses, lilies, cinnamon, leather and cotton? I opened my eyes, they was twenty-one eyes staring at me intently, they didn't say anything, so I sat upright slowly taking in every single small detail. I looked down at myself and I was wearing a juicy couture pink sweatsuit. This isn't mine. My new eyes could see every single thread, in perfect detail, it was like I was wearing those weird HD glasses I'd seen on tv! I finally spoke up

"Who-" I stopped and slapped my hand over my mouth, that wasn't my voice. The voice sounded like a trill of bells, it was so beautiful. As I stood forward to stand, everyone in the room took a step. "Am I that bad?" I was answered with silence "Are you guys my guardian angels, am I in heaven?" a girl with spiky black hair hair skipped forward and took my hand "No your not bad, and were not in heaven, your still on earth." I stared at her curiously and said "Your Alice, I listened to your voice the whole time." She smiled. And I was stopped with a shocking truth. "My BABY!" scratching at my stomach I ripped the sweatshirt I was wearing, dropping to the ground I wailed in my hands, " Why cant I cry, theres no tears, nothing!" I looked up and spooted the same blonde who attacked me, stepping up to her defiantly I screamed in her face " You did this to me, you're the reason my baby is gone!" Out of instinct and urge I slapped her silly, nobody could stop me, jumping off her I turned around to face this grand family. They all stared wide eyed and jaw slacked. The lady with aburn hair grabbed me by the shoulders and looked deep into my eyes , "Dear, lets go sit dow, we have a lot to discuss." We walked down the grand stairs, and sat in the bright white couches. She still had my hand so she forcefully pulled my hand down for me to sit. " sorry dear." Silence enveloped the room.

" I'm Jasper." The blonde scared one announced

" I'm Emmett" The big burly one said.

"Rosalie" the murderer spat

" I am Carlisle" father figured said

"I'm Esme" the heart shaped woman addressed

" And I'm Edward" the Greek God said.

Carlisle spoke up " Now that formalities are out of the way, who are you?"

Sitting up nice and tall, chin jutted out i made myself known " I'm Isabella Marie Swan. I am 17 years young, but you can call me Bella… please and thank-you"

" Alright well, I am going to be very blunt about this and then I will explain, Bella you are a vampire."

Snorting with laughter," Youre joking right, that's the most absurd thing I've ever heard!"

" This is no laughing matter, you cant produce tears, you have great strength , your senses are heightened, you cant eat human food anymore, your not human you're a vampire!"

Can a vampire hypervenalate? Usually by now I'd be lying on the floor,passed out from fainting. " So I drink… I have to drink" I stammered and I guess Carlisle caught on.

" No no Bella we drink from animals, that's why our eyes are, golden yours will soon be this color too after you take on the diet for a longer time." 

Carlisle continued to explain in more depth about my vampirism, how I could never see my family again, how strong I was, and some badass vamos called the volturi. At the end I was still balling, esme wrapped her arms around me and started to talk , " We're terribley sorry, none of us wished this happened, you can have the guest room, and we'll decorate it anyway you would like, and we will shop for clothes and everything, we want you as comfortable as possible. Sniffing I replied " that would be nice, and another question where are we?"

" Seattle, deep in the woods." 

My life will never be the same… if only I never took that left turn.

**Okaaayyy so that was a filler kinda, I will try and update faster. Reviews would be nice. Please and thank you.**


End file.
